


Locked Lips and Frozen Tongues

by Toxically_Yours



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition Reincarnation AU oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AUs, Cute things, F/M, I ship them, Kisses, One Shot, Reincarnation AU, Stars, almost modern, dumb head cannons, learning to control magic, look at these nerds, solas is a squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxically_Yours/pseuds/Toxically_Yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being young again makes controlling yourself very difficult, Solas and Inquisitor Ellana, find that out the hard way when a make out on the hill goes completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Lips and Frozen Tongues

It had been a long day, lots of school work and catching up with friends and their various activities, the first time we had been alone all day. Up on the hill, staring up at the cloudy night sky trying to make shapes out of the changing forms. It was a point system, one for a mammal, two for a reptile, three for an inanimate object, four for using a cloud twice. Our points were long forgotten as we called out shapes, pointing them out when necessary.  
After a while we fell into silence, and he let out a long sigh of contentment. It had been an interesting couple of weeks, more and more of our closest friends waking up in new lives. “Do you ever think about what it would have been like to not remember?” He wondered out loud, not turning away from the sky.  
I turned to study his face, his eyes, if there was something he was trying to say without saying, I didn’t see it. His lips were pressed into a line, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, he didn’t seem nervous or urgent, perhaps it was just his normal grimness. “No, not really. I usually think about how amazing this all is. A thousand years later and we’re all back, together.” I chuckled and moved to lay my cheek on his shoulder. His skin is warmer than mine, when so long ago it had been cooler. “Forgotten to everyone but each other.”  
He frowned for a moment and locked his hands in one of mine. “It bothers you, doesn’t it?”  
“Sometimes, I thought what I was doing would shape the world, change it beyond recognition, save it.” I sighed, and let out a half hearted laugh. “A foolish girl, with foolish dreams.”  
He paused, seeming to think for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, as if he had something to say but he wasn’t sure of it. "If you are simply a hero that time forgot, maybe, if it's simpler, I can be a rebel slain by your hand. And then we can be together without judgement or thought, just a hero and her rebel." I saw a smile tweak the corners of his mouth as he turned away from the sky, to lay his head beside mine. As if my eyes could compare stars, but he didn’t lose his smile or his look of wonder.  
I moved to lay my head against his arm, where his bicep became his elbow. “How long did you spend preparing that?” I teased and he absently combed his fingers through my hair. It was long, kept down, the very style he had approved of in his final moments.  
“I’ve wanted to say it since we took the class, myths and legends.” He murmured, moving his fingers along my jaw, down to take my chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I saw how they legend of the Herald of Andraste got you.” He was a breath away, his eyes searching mine, as if he had lost something in them. He closed the distance between us slowly, hesitantly as usual.  
Soft kisses as usual, at first, his hands slowly moving over my face, up my jaw, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. Passion was something we had never lacked, and certainly didn’t now.  
His mouth against mine, feverish, commanding, but not demanding. Our eyes were closed and his hands started their decent, down my neck. His hands were firm, and getting colder as he became less and less focused, raising goosebumps on my skin.  
I had learned so much studying magic that I should’ve stopped him here, should’ve known what would happen next. His breath was getting colder, but I didn’t pay notice. He was a piece I had been missing for so long that I was never quite ready for him to leave my grasp. It was only a couple minutes, what was the harm?  
And then, as if taunting my wishful thinking, my tongue began sticking to his, and by then it was too late. His breath was still chilled from his lack of focus, lack of control, so anything the warmth of mine did, the cool of his undid.  
I couldn’t help but laugh, opening my eyes to see his widened as he resisted laughing himself. Awkward. There wasn’t much to do, but lay in the grass, stare into each other’s eyes, and hope that we would warm up enough to be unstuck soon. Ah, well, at least this would be funny when it was over.


End file.
